


How Little Whalbur Successfully Got Techno To Come To School At Least Once A Week

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Neglect From Orphanage, Gen, Reading Buddies, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Technoblade hands in all his assignments on time and gets the best marks on tests, but he has a horrible attendance record. Something needs to change before he goes to high school and suddenly attendance matters.Good thing his eighth grade class is doing reading buddies with the kindergarteners on Thursdays.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	How Little Whalbur Successfully Got Techno To Come To School At Least Once A Week

Pete was just about done with this boy only coming to class on test days and never anytime else, but who was passing every subject with flying colours. He just didn’t know what to do with him. He needed to talk to the kid’s parents.

He requested Techno’s guardian information. He called the orphanage listed and found that they hadn’t seen him in years at that point. **And didn’t even lift a finger to do anything about that.**

And this kid had to gall to show up after school the next day asking about that proposed interview with his ‘parents’. We wasn’t even in class that day!

Pete sat the boy down. “I don’t want to talk about your grades. I don’t need to talk about your grades. You get top marks. What I want to talk about is your attendance.”

“Attendance doesn’t affect your ability to pass until high school,” he fired back.

“But not going to school is a bad habit to create. High school is next year.”

“If I work now and save every penny, I’ll have enough money to sustain all the lost hours to school.”

“I,” Pete looked this kid up and down, noticing the heavy bags under his eyes. “We’ll get back to that.”

“Sure.”

“I want you to pass. You’re a smart kid. And it would be awful if you had to do this again. But your final mark isn’t all tests. It’s also participation, and homework.”

“I thought as much.” Then this kid. This damned kid. He opened his bag and pulled out a stack of paper. “Here’s all the homework from the school year so far.”

_The school year was halfway done._

“I can hand in things I’ll miss on the days I come in.”

“ _Lord_.”

“If it makes you feel better I got eight hours of sleep last night. And I have nothing up my sleeves for participation.”

Pete makes an offer, “Group project.”

“No.”

“Reading buddies.”

“I don’t do children.

“You are a child.”

“I know.”

“Well you need to pick the lesser of two evils.”

The kid tilled his head. “How old?”

“The kindergarteners. Thursday mornings. Starting tomorrow.”

He mulled it over. “Fine, but if there’s no test I’m ditching.”

“I wouldn’t expect anymore from my best student.” Pete extends his arm for the kid to shake. “I’m keeping you to this promise.”

“Give me a nice kid?”

“Done.”

They both sat back in their chairs. Satisfied.

“Was there anything else Sir?”

“You know where I live?”

“Of course.”

Pete handed the boy ‘And Then There Were None’ by Agatha Christie. “You have the work packet for this?"

“Yeah.” He turned the book over in his hands. “You handed it two weeks ago. I was going to go to the library this afternoon.”

“I want that book report on my desk Friday.”

“Home desk? Because you’re implying home desk right now.”

“I know.”

“Why can’t I give it to you tomorrow?”

“While I’m sure it’ll be done by then. Friday. Home desk.”

“Yes Sir.”

The boy walked into class the next morning.

Pete realized how much the other’s equated his presence with frantic last minute studying. He saw there terrified faces.

Pete hadn’t said anything about a test?  
Was there a pop quiz?  
How did he know?  
Why was he here?

But those were all forgotten about when Pete lead them down to the kindergarten room. He had given the boy the nicest kid, according the their teacher.

He didn’t even address the child. He took the biggest book from the shelf and started to read this giant animal encyclopedia to this small child.

The soft brown haired boy was very immersed. He flipped right to the back of the book and made his buddie read about whales.

As soon as the hour was up, and Pete called time, he was out. He put the book away. Saying nothing to his buddies. And walked out the room, and presumably the building.

Pete had never seen a group of students so relieved to see the favoritism of letting a student ditch.

When Pete entered his house Friday afternoon, he was only mildly surprise to see his student on his couch watching his TV.

“You staying for dinner?”

“I thought that’s what you were implying when you told me I couldn’t hand it in yesterday.” He shoved down a mouthful of popcorn. "Some sort of charity case thing. I've decide to let you sleep easy. Food is food is food."

Pete left him to the TV.

* * *

When the next Thursday rolled around, he didn’t know who was more surprised when Techno showed up.

Him or Phil.

But Wilbur was sure happy to see his buddie after he left so abruptly last time.


End file.
